We have applied genomics and epigenomics to identify novel cancer-associated genes that are involved in breast cancer development. To support this activity, we developed analytic methods that can enhance signal and reduce noise. We have developed multivariate methods to discover gene expression and DNA methylation signatures that can classify tumors with different clinical phenotypes. Our expertise in data analyses and development of novel analytical methods also provide a focal point for interactions with other investigators.